


Fancomic: 30 Seconds of Silence

by molamola_K



Category: Thorne
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adaptation from the original novel by Mark Billingham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: 30 Seconds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 한국어 available: [Fancomic: 30 Seconds of Silence/30초간의 침묵](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735223) by [molamola_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K)



> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.
> 
> A small part of their conversation from the book(p310~311).  
> I just changed the last scene and added some lines at the end of it.  
> My writing skills are not good enough so there might be grammatical errors  
> or odd choices of words and expressions.  
> Any feedback is welcome.

There are lots of differences between the novel and the TV series.  
Tom and Phil in the book have known each other for 5 years,  
and this conversation happens while the 'sleepyhead' case is still going on.

I drew this comic based on the timeline of the TV show.  
so I just imagined tha it happened 10 years ago and tried to draw them look younger.


End file.
